Help Me
by Sonilver234
Summary: Scourge is Sonic's abusive boyfriend.It's not like Sonic wanted to be with him!The whole relationship was arranged!Shadow loves Sonic,but that green Rat keeps getting in the way and hurting his poor faker.If out want some more crazy ass shit to happen,R&R!
1. Pain inficting on me

**ME: Hi! This is just a quick story I just thought of…..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything in this you and enjoy**

_**Help Me**_

Normal Pov

Shadow was walking down the road to sonic's-or should I say sonic and scourge's house._ '__**I wonder why he called me at 't the faker know that people actually sleep at that time?!'**_

Scourge was sonic's boyfriend-abusive personally didn't like the knew damn well that he was hitting just shrugged it finally said something to scourge last week about his actions…..Let's just say it didn't end well….

_Flashback to a week ago_

_*At Scourge and Sonic's house*_

_The three were talking about how life had changed for them after the death of ._

"_So…..Shads, how have you been?"Sonic asked stopped sipping his coffee. "Well, I've done nothing but stay at home,working with rouge,helping G.U.N….the usual…"he said didn't like being left out of the saw that sonic was enjoying Shadow's company very much…..a little to much for his liking….._

"_Shads! Scourge and I are going to Hawaii next week!Why don't you come and-"He was interrupted by Scourge's obviously angry voice. "Shadow,how about we talk to you later?"He wasn't about to give shadow a chance to get with Sonic. Sonic started to fidget and squirm around;he looked at shadow with scared had had enough. Shadow furiously stood up and walked over to Scourge. "Why?!So you can beat him s'more?!I'm not leaving if Son-faker doesn't want me to leave!" Calling Scourge furious was an threw a punch but missed as Shadow chaos controlled behind him…Sonic ended up calling the police because he nor his friends could separate the hedgehogs._

_*end of flashback_

Shadow made his way up to Sonic's front door,to see if knocked off of the hinges…..Shadow was confused…why would Sonic call him if he was already gone?He turned around to leave until he heard a scream coming from Sonic's upstairs ran at supersonic speed to the upstairs bathroom to see a bloody cobalt hedgehog on the bathroom floor. "W-what the hell?!" Shadow yelled at the bloodied figure of his "friend" or secret love if you prefer that….. "S….shads…..?" A weak question escaped from Sonic's blood filled mouth. "Shads…..I….n-need…hel..p.._**HELP ME….**_" Shadow grabbed a light blue towel and scooped the cobalt hedgehog up carefully into his arms….'Sonic….Just stay with me love…I'll get you some help….just stay awake a little while longer…..I promise…..'Shadow's thoughts didn't help him believe that Sonic was going to live…..but,he just had to live…the world needed him…._**Shadow**_ needed him….

*sonic's thought's*

'If I die today,I want Shadow to know a couple things…..1) That Scourge is the one that did this to me. 2)that this relationship was arranged for money. 3)I was the one who took your $50.(lol,I had to put something in here to lift your spirits up!)and 4)…I LOVE YOU…..

**ME:I almost cried when I wrote R&R if you want more from this story!If I don't get enough reviews…..*sniff,sniff*sonic just might die!Reviews are his life line folks! Please save sonic!**

**PS,**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to blueyokitty2000(my bff) for reviewing my other "story", 'Patience'.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Hospital Scare

_**Me-Hi!Im just going to say a few words….I'm only calling myself 'Me' because none of you have done any of my polls. Do the polls!just go to my profile and look at the poll!Thank you!On with the story!**_

**Hospital Scare**

_Sonic's pov_

I can feel the next blow to my stomach as he pounds harder. I hear the sheath of a knife.I look over to him with my one good had lust,desire,and greed.I know this was for the ,for who exactly?My thought were interrupted when a firm hand gripped my quills and yanked me head back with full force.I came face-to-face with Scourge's pocket knife.I started to squirm,and try to get away,but to no avail…..He laughed like a psycho and started to cut the outline of my cheek.I screamed out in agony,but my mouth was soon covered with a use-to-be light blue tied my feet and hands together and dragged my carelessly into our upstairs started to flood into my told me that he loved me in this bathroom…he said nothing would ever come between us and that he'd "never hurt an angel."ALL OF THAT IS BULLSHIT NOW!He punched and kicked at my head and sides.I thought that the relationship could be not-so arranged.I thought that we could be together,an ,how wrong I took his and my car keys and left to Chaos knows where.I knew that I only had a little time left to call for help.I found Sourge's pocket knife and desperately tried to cut the binds at my feet and roughly 20 minutes later,I finally got myself free.I was weak.I was a mess.I needed to call someone who could help all the strength I could muster,I tried to get my phone out of my phone was broken….I went to the nearest phone on my nightstand._**The house phone!**_I dialed Shadow's number but only got his voicemail.I left an urgent voicemail and passed out on half of the bathroom floor and .That's gonna leave a mark.I was dizzy;going unconscious at that.I could hear a faint voice calling my name.I knew it was love…I was soon scooped into his tense,muscular arms.I heard him tell me that he was going to get me help next thing I know,im being carried to the ER,with Shadow sttanding beside me,holding my hand,and telling me that everything's for him to I were to die today,I would only have 2 regrets: 1)not going to that new chilidog restaurant,and 2)not telling Shadow that I love him.

_**Me-Okay folks*sniff,sniff*That's it for today…..please let sonic live!**_

_**Shadow-If you don't I'll come and slice you balls and or tits off!**_

_**Sonic-Oh shads!**_

_**Me-aren't you supposed to be in a hospital room with shadow?**_

_**Shadow-Sex isn't the same in a hospital bed -_-'**_

_**Sonic- 0_O'**_

_**Me- D: WHY ARE Y'ALL FUCKING?IT'S NOT TIME FOR THAT YET!YOU'RE MESSING UP THE-oh,who am I kidding?**_

_**R&R FOLKS!OR SHADOW WILL CUT YOUR BALLS AND TITS OFF AND SONIC WILL EITHER STAY IN A COMA OR DIE!**_


	3. Shadow's Thought's

_**Me: Hi there! I'm not a very happy person right now…..Shadow won't be happy when I tell him that we only have 2 reviews…I really thought that-**_

_***Shadow walks into the room***_

_**Shadow-What were you saying?**_

_**Me-*SHIT!*Nothing….**_

_**Shadow-But you were just saying some-**_

_**Me-No I wasn't! On with the story! Oh! Ps, I know that the last chapter had a couple of mistakes…when Shadow arrived at the ER with sonic, he was telling Sonic that 'everything's going to be okay.. I'm here for you!Just stay with me' And when Sonic was done leaving a voicemail, he had passed out on the bathroom and hit his head on the countertop… Thank you for understanding!**_

_**Shadow's Thought's**_

'_That __JACK-ASS! __How __**DARE **__he put his filthy paws on my Sonic! I just __**KNOW**____that he was the bastard that did this!'_ Shadow was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. The doctors had to do a little surgery. It turns out, that a _tiny_ bit of Scourge's knife broke off into Sonic's upper-back. Shadow was pacing so much, that he left a hole in the floor, leaving the other patients confused and slightly scared. '_I swear on Chaos, that if I see that-that __RAT!;__ "I WILL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" _Shadow "accidentally" said that part of his thoughts out loud, receiving shocked and horrified stares from the patients, doctors, and nurses. After everyone regained their composure(and mouths), Sonic's doctor came out and gave shadow the news.

"I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" The human doctor asked with so much curiosity, that Shadow thought that he was a gossiper. Shadow responded with "I'd like to hear the bad news first, Doctor."(You'd think that he'd want to hear the good news first…and he said 'Doctor'…) The doctor gave him a blank stare and then sighed. "Well, the bad news is," the doctor said, "is that Sonic has about 13 broken bones that will need at least 3 months to heal…The good news is….1) he's alive, 2)the broken bones aren't life threatening, and 3)He still has his memory….and his appetite!" The doctor laughed at his little "joke".

"His room is on the right, 3 doors down…" Shadow ran down to Sonic's room. What Shadow saw next, broke his heart. He saw Sonic in different colored casts, with an air tube in his nose, and an IV in both of his arms.. Scourge walked in behind Shadow and saying things like 'My poor baby!' and 'How the hell did this happen, Blue?' Shadow's blood boiled up to 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. Shadow's face was as red as his stripes in his quills. His hands were white from all of the pressure his fingers were able to give to his palms. '_Scourge, just wait until visiting hours are over. I'm going to set your SCARY ASS STRAIGHT! Sonic might be unconscious now, but I want to make sure he doesn't see what you truly deserve in life! Watch your pointy back, Scourge…If Sonic dies, you die…You ARE his other half after all_!'

_**Me- OH SHIT! Shadow's going to whoop Scourge's ASS! If I get enough reviews, I'll do a fighting scene and Sonic will come out of his coma! YAY!**_

_**Shadow-What did you say about Sonic?**_

_**Me-NOTHING!**_

_**Shadow-Why do you keep lying to me?! *pouts***_

_**Me-I'm sorry Shadow! You'll just have to wait and see what will happen!**_

_**Shadow-*sigh and pout* R&R BITCHES!**_

_**Me-HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**_

_**Shadow's POV**_


	4. I'm Not Telling The Truth

_**Me-Hey, hey, hey!**_

_**Shadow-Tell me what you're hiding?!**_

_**Me-NO!**_

_**Sonic-Hey guys~!**_

_**Shadow-Faker…..**_

_**Sonic-I~Just~Found~Shadow's~Beer!~**_

_**Shadow&Me-O_0.….WTF…..?**_

_**Me-Shadow….~?**_

_**Shadow-I hid it! I swear!**_

_** .DISCLAIMER.**_

_**Shadow-*Whimper* She owns nothing…..Go to her Profile and PM her for fun *whisper* She has NO LIFE!~**_

_**Me-I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that…..On with the story!**_

_~I'm Not Telling The Truth~_

_**Scourge's POV**_

'He deserved should've seen it coming!Sonic,this is all your fault!If you hadn't of flirted with _**HIM**_ you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?' Scourge walked into the hospital saw how bad he hurt Sonic,but it didn't feel bad….It felt…_**GOOD.**_To the left of the bed,sat Shadow,hand on Sonic's cheek…_**HIS SONIC!**_ Scourge wasn't ALWAYS this way…It all started when he was 13 years old.

_*FLASHBACK *_

"_Dad…..Dad….DAD!" Scourge had gotten his first report card of the FINALLY made 'A' honor roll!He couldn't wait to tell his dad!He'd be so proud!His mother would blow up with excitement!He could see it all now…He walked into the house. Torn,burned,cracked,and was was his house this way? "Mom…?Dad…?I'm….home…?"He heard a blood curdling scream from down in the dropped his things and jogged down to the walked in to see his father __**BEATING **__and __**STABBING **__his mother just stood there while his father killed his mother with a gunshot to the father turned to see him standing in the froze. "Dad….why…?" Scourge was on the verge of crying. His father stared with a blank look on his face. "Scourge…she __**DESEERVED SHOULD'VE SEEN IT SHE HADN'T OF FLIRTED WITH HIM,SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS,NOW WOULD SHE?"**__ His father's words burned his very couldn't just look away and say NOTHING!IT WAS HIS MOTHER'S LIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "C'mon Scourgey, we'll go get something to eat and you can tell me about your 'bout that?Then,we could bury the body-"Scourge cut his sorry ass off in mid-sentence. "NO!" his body shook violently."I won't help you bury my mother!you KILLED HER!YOU JACK-ASS!"Scourge ran as fast as he could out of the heard his father calling for him from the doorway,he just decided not to ran to his closest friend's house-Sonic's knocked on Sonic's door rapidly until someone answered. "Yes, may I help you?"Sonic's mom asked very then noticed how out of breath he was and invited him told her what happened and she called the police,FBI,CIA,SWAT TEAM, and the BOMB SQUAD(she's very over-protective…).Scourge's father wasn't found that 's mother was kind enough to let Scourge stay the night until she took him to a shelter. Sonic came in with his sexy tight white jeans and cobalt 's when the possesive feelings came in.'MINE,' was all he thought when he saw sonic. 'MINE….ALL MINE…'_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

'Shadow,' he thought. 'TOUCH MINE AND YOUR DICK IS MINE!….wait…..that didn't come out right…I mean….that I'LL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF!' "Oh my god!My poor Sonic!What happened?!" Scourge was about to start "crying"(He had some pretty intense acting classes when he was younger) until Shadow abruptly stood up and left the closed and locked the door and stood over Sonic's unconscious body. "Sonic,wake up~." A smile crept onto Scourge's face. "I'll be back later on tonight," he said in a whisper. "And you BETTER be awake!"Scourge took one last look at Sonic and left.

_**Me-WOW! TALK ABOUT CREEPY!**_

_**Shadow-What's with that ass face?**_

_**Scourge-Exuse me?**_

_**Me-WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_

_**Scourge-I heard there was pizza…**_

_**Sonic,Shadow,&Me-WTF….?**_

_**Me-R&R PEOPLE!UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**Sonic,Shadow,Scourge-BYE!~**_


End file.
